


Like Heaven To Touch

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking Werewolves, M/M, Post-Ravensong but Pre-Heartsong, Slow Dancing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: One of their good days...
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Like Heaven To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize this, but here you go. I recently got into this series and I just really love these two!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I might write one more story about these two at some point.

Gordo pulled into his driveway, putting his truck into park. Leaving the engine idling, he tilted his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

He was so tired.

He picked his head up before he could fall asleep, rubbing his stubbly jaw, and looked towards the house. The light was on in the kitchen, a warm, inviting glow beckoning him, and he could just make out Mark through the open window. He looked like he might be dancing.

Gordo smiled, shaking his head.

He shut his truck off, pulling the keys from the ignition, and pushed the door open. The hinges squeaked and Gordo sighed. He'd need to oil them at some point.

He shut his truck door with his hip, dropping his keys into his pocket, and started walking towards the house.

Mark met him at the door, that secret smile on his face, and Gordo felt himself relax. God, he was so glad to be home.

"Bad day?" Mark asked, one arm curling around Gordo's shoulder, his cheek resting against the top of his head. Gordo rolled his eyes when he felt Mark sniff him.

_Fucking werewolves._

"No. Just long," Gordo said, leaning against him, closing his eyes for a moment. He could fall asleep right here, Mark wouldn't stop him, but he didn't, stepping away from Mark instead and looking towards the oven.

"Did Elizabeth bring over some leftover meatloaf?" 

Mark rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but he was smiling. "I _can_ cook, Gordo."

"Can you?" Gordo opened the oven, checking on the food. It smelled really good, and Gordo's stomach rumbled as he shut the door "I hadn't noticed." He looked back, giving Mark a teasing smile.

From the living room, Gordo could hear soft music playing from the Bluetooth speaker Mark had insisted they buy. Gordo didn't know how to work it so he rarely bothered with it. He recognized the song, but he couldn't remember who sang it.

"Who is this?"

Mark listened for a moment before saying, "Frankie Valli, I think."

"Were you dancing to this?" He looked over at Mark with a curious tilt to his head and his cheeks flushed.

"The one before," Mark admitted moving towards the living room to shut off the song.

Maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe it was the fact that the dumb song was catchy. Or maybe it was because there once was a wolf who tried to ask a boy to dance but that dance had been interrupted by circumstances out of either of their control.

Gordo caught Mark's hand, halting his footsteps, and he said, "We could."

"What?" Mark said in a hushed voice.

"We could. Dance to this. Me and you."

"You want to dance with me?"

It was Gordo's turn to blush, his cheeks hot, and he shrugged. "Maybe."

Mark grinned, swinging Gordo around until his body was flush against his, wrapping his arms around his waist. Gordo put his arms around Mark's neck, pressing his cheek to his chest, and they started swaying back and forth.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"No," Mark murmured, his nose pressed against the side of Gordo's head. "But this is fine."

"Yeah." Gordo listened to the steady beat of Mark's heart, closing his eyes.

This was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and will fix any errors and tags when I get home to my laptop. Thank you again for reading 😊


End file.
